Moonlight Books
by Olive Malik
Summary: Little introverted Remus has a book store and a boring life and he's mostly okay with that. Who needs bad boys with motorcycles and winking tendencies anyway? Wolfstar w/ side Jily
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wish I had a more interesting life but really who am I kidding? I'm 22 years old and I own a tiny bookstore that plays pop music from a beat up little boom box. Most of my customers are my best friends so that kind of adds to the situation. I could've been a teacher but a few years ago that seemed lame so I used my college money to open Moonlight Books. It's nice and well nothing exciting ever happens but I'm okay with that.

Suddenly the bell on the door rang, effectively startling me out of my thoughts. "Hey Remus."

"Hey Lily." Lily is one of my best friends, she works with me here from time to time. She gives new meaning to the words "temperamental redhead".

She took off her thick scarf and her coat and hung them up on the hooks behind the counter. "Is he in here already?"

"No, not yet." There was this annoying boy named James who always came in to flirt with Lily. I couldn't throw him out though because he always bought something. It was extremely frustrating and Lily had contemplated a restraining order but not really because she was Lily.

"So I was thinking Rem, and could you deal with James this time?"

"Of course Lils," I smiled.

"You're a lifesaver! I'm gonna go make a pot of coffee." She disappeared into the back. I sighed, today would typically be long and boring. Occasionally I'll wish for a boyfriend but I'm not exactly the dating type. I get too nervous and it just never works.

The door's bell rang again and I looked up to no surprise to see James himself. "Hello Remus, is Lily in?" I smirked because we both knew he knew she was here because her green bug was parked out front.

"Yes, but she doesn't wanna speak with you. Anything else?" He only seemed defeated for a second before springing back to hopefulness.

"I think I'll just browse a bit. My friend will be coming in as well, as soon as he parks the car!" I raise an eyebrow, there were several open spots in front of the store. "Honest, he came separate." I shrug and he wanders off to the sports section.

Lily chooses now to appear with two cups of coffee. She quietly hands me mine and has disappeared just as quickly and silently.

The door rings once more about fifteen minutes later and this time it seems to be James' friend. I peer not so discreetly at him over the edge of my coffee mug. He's definitely attractive. Tall, dark, and handsome quite literally with black hair and silver eyes.

"Oi James where are you?" James pops out of one of the rows and grins. He and the boy do some sort of complicated handshake.

"Hey mate this is where Lily works." The new boy waggled his eyebrows in understanding. "She's busy so I'm browsing yeah?" The boy now rolls his eyes. "Aw come on Sirius, for me?" Now my coffee is gone and I'm just staring at them.

"Fine ya wanker. What is there to do?" Sirius looks around and then his eyes land on me. I'm trying so hard not to blush I think I'll explode. "So who is this?" He grins wickedly and strolls over to the counter to lean on it.

"I'm Remus. This is my store."

"Mm and what a lovely store it is." He winks and keeps eye contact and well I know he's gay at least. It's now I notice the leather jacket he has on and the motorcycle parked outside that's obviously his. Just my luck he's some crazy 'bad boy'.

I'm fed up and the last thing I need is this crap. Maybe a quiet Thursday morning isn't that bad after all. "Look either you buy something or leave. That goes for you too James." I try my best to seem nonchalant and bored and apparently it works as Sirius makes a surprised face. He must be used to getting his way. That shouldn't be so aggravating but it really is.

"Can I buy you?" Sirius says cheekily and my hands are itching to slap him. Of course James has friends exactly like himself. Why would the world be any different?

"No. Now buy something or get out." Lily decides to save me by making an appearance and James all but falls at her feet.

"Ah Lily how are you this fine morning?"

"James I don't care if you bother me but leave Remus alone. Can you go now please?" This is the right thing to say because James nods excitedly and grabs Sirius by the arm so they can go. I now notice that Sirius has written his number on an old napkin and left it in front of me.

As the two leave James shouts, "She said she doesn't care if I bother her, Pads this is major progress!" Lily slaps her forehead and groans.

"I'm guessing not the right thing to say? But thanks for coming to my rescue." Lily smiles a little and shrugs before slinking off to stack the delivery of new books.

I'm lying on my bed face first. It's Friday night and I have nothing to do. Like always. My phone lays innocently quiet on the pillow and I wish it would buzz or something. And oh it does! I spring over to it a tad bit to zealously only to realize its Lily.

-Dress up in your best outfit, we're going to a disco club! I'll pick you up in 15-

The horror comes from if I don't go Lily will kill me but if I do go I'll make a total fool of myself. Lily is definitely scarier. Before I know it I'm in the passenger seat of her green car dressed in flare pants and crazy shoes. They were a gift from a girl I used to know, honestly!

Lily is pretty in her glittery eye shadow and teal body suit. The boys will be all over her. She's positively beaming, I know, on the idea that she got me out of the apartment on a Friday night. "So which club Lils?"

"It's a secret."

"So basically if you told me I'd wanna go home?"

"Yep." Now I'm nervous, what kind of club could it possibly be? I hope it's not one of those orgy clubs because that seems a teeny much even for Lily and especially me.

She parks the car and tugs me in and after the first drag queen I know we're in a gay club. Oh god. "Lily absolutely not!"

"Aw come on Remmie, for me?"

"No! This is ridiculous and I need to leave now." I'm trying to run off but Lily's grip is inhuman and actually-ouch- really hurts.

"We're staying." She growls and pushes me over to the bar. "Two tequilas on the rocks please." The bar tender raises his eyebrow a little at her but shrugs and hands us the drinks. I sit on a gross looking stool next to her. "To hot boys and not being so introverted!"

I'm shakily repeating this and clinking our glasses together. I toss it back and wince. This was going to be a long night.

5 Tequilas Later (for Lily) and 3 For Remus

"MmfRemmie you should dance."

"No Lily. I am definitely not that drunk yet."

"Whatever," and she scurries off to the flashing dance floor. Some Bee Gees song is playing slightly too loud. I guess now is as good as a time as ever.

I'm anxiously edging to the dance floor when someone grabs my butt and whispers, "Hey gorgeous, never thought I'd see you here."

My gut sinks and I'm turning around so fast I swear I've got whiplash now. "What the hell Sirius! Back off." My head is reeling and oh I can feel the tequila now.

"Babe don't be like that. I just wanna dance." Sirius is basically wearing the same thing as last week but he has on eyeliner. And wow that should not be such a turn on.

"Nope. I don't wanna dance with you. I don't even like you." Sirius raises an eyebrow and smirks and I'm realizing now what a lightweight I am. "Ok one dance but. That's. It." Sirius grins and drags me out to the floor. Now an Earth, Wind, and Fire song is playing just as obnoxiously noisy.

He twirls me around and I have to admit it isn't so bad. I'm giggling and swaying with him and Sirius is looking at me like I've always wanted to be looked at but no—I can't.

The song has changed a few times and the pleasant tingle in my stomach is now a gross bubbling and oh those tequilas. "Sirius I don't-um bathroom now." I'm able to stumble a few steps before all my stomach's contents are spilling onto the dance floor. Sirius is by my side instantly, running a hand soothingly up and down my back and cooing in my ear while I puke.

When I'm done I stand up and I can't stop the tears from flowing. Here this boy has seen me at my worst and of course as soon as I venture out something like this would happen.

Sirius looks incredibly guilty and whispers, "Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm t-tired and my stomach-ch hurts an-and I wan-na go home." I sniffle like a little girl but Sirius doesn't make fun.

"Okay babe, who'd you come with?"

"L-lily. She dr-drove in her car-r."

"K, I'll call James to pick her up and I'll take you home now, yeah?"

"N-no you c-can't she'll ha-hic-hate me."

"Shh it'll be fine." His cellphone is already out and he's dialing James. "i need your help. I don't care you wanker. Yes. Remus is here. No, I need you to pick up Lily because I know she's drunk and I have to take Remus home. I know you do. Hurry, bye." He slips the phone back into his tight pants. My tears have slowed by now and the embarrassment is kicking in twice as strong. "Let's go."

I follow him to his motorcycle. He hands me the helmet and carefully helps me strap it on. Sirius pats the space behind him and I swing my leg over. "Hold on tight." That's all I get before we're flying down the street with moonlight on our backs. I'm pretty sure he's driving to the bookstore but the street signs are so blurry as we pass I'm not sure. My hands are tight against his stomach and ooh he has abs.

The bookstore is in sight now but I'm not sure if I wanna stop. My cheek feels good against the smooth leather of his jacket and his body heat is pleasant in the chilly air. Sirius comes to a stop anyway. "Come on Remus." The exhaustion is even worse and I'm so very tired.

"Carry me?" I know I'll he ashamed in the morning but that seems distant and unimportant now. Sirius smiles and lifts me up bridal style. I pull out the key for him and he carefully jiggled the door open.

"Where to?"

"Um go behind the counter and up the stairs." I'm pretty sure I'm pointing in the wrong direction because my eyes are closed. He gives a grunt of satisfaction and I can tell we're going up the stairs by the way he jostles me.

Sirius finds the bed quickly and lays me down on it. Mm, it's so cozy. The last thing I see is Sirius leaning down to kiss my cheek.

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story. I'll try and update as quickly as I can. Next_ time...

**"Lily come back! You can't just run away from me. I have to take you home!"**

**and**

**"Holy- what are you doing in my house?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**James' POV**

I pulled into a parking spot and sighed. On one hand I really want to see Lily, and on the other hand I'm terrified of going into a gay club. I climb out of my car and stand under the stars for a minute, just gearing up for it. Alright, I was ready.

I swaggered up to the bouncer who took one look at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to get my girlfriend," I say it with as much confidence as I can muster considering the height of this guy. He makes a face but lets me in.

The music is loud and the lights are flashing so fast I'm pretty sure I'll be having a seizure at some point in the night. I try to pick Lily out of the crowd but it's hard with so many dancers. First I check the bathrooms, but she's not there. I scan the stools at the bars and finally see her begging the bar tender for another drink. I make my way over quickly.

"Awww come on," she slurs, "If I was a guy you'd totully lemme have another driiink." The bar tender rolls his eyes but says nothing. I grab Lily's arm, which is apparently the wrong thing to do because she whirls around and slaps me with her other hand. She looks beautiful, I think. The glowing red, hand-shaped mark on my cheek is of little importance right now as she begins attempting to stumble away from me. Eventually she trips to the ground and I scamper over. I scoop her up and begin trudging to my car.

Once I get into the parking lot she rolls out of my arms like a freaking ninja and starts running away. "Stay away from me James! You're not even that handsome, I'd only kiss you twice ok," she's shouting at the top of her lungs as she runs, her shoes in her hands. I smile at her words until I realize how far Lily's actually getting.

"Lily come back! You can't just run away from me. I have to take you home!" I'm running after her and I feel like a mother chasing her toddler I swear.

"Never!" Finally Lily starts to circle back towards the club and I'm gaining on her. She leaps over the curb and I follow. I reach out my hand and skim the back of her dress, but the other hand grabs her. Lily squirms. I sling her over my back and manage to get her inside my car.

Lily lays in the backseat and makes huffy noises. "Where do you live?" I ask out of courtesy, because I kind of already know.

"Down the road or sumthing," she slurs and I can tell she's starting to fall asleep. I shrug and turn down the road her house is on, explanations can come tomorrow. She is asleep by the time I pull up to her apartment complex and so I have to guess the floor because all I know is the room number.

This serves to be problematic because there are 12 floors. I stand in the lift for a minute and think about how to choose. Just to be thorough I start with 5. Her room number is 626. When I get out of the lift it has numbers in the thousands. I can't believe I over calculated that much. I turn and get back into the lift, with Lily still asleep in my arms.

I go to floor 3 and this seems to be it. The first number is 589. I trudge down the hallway but this place is like a d*mn maze. Somehow I end up by an exit door and number 637. I retrace my steps and take a different turn and thank god it's there. That 626 is like a beacon of hope to my sleep hazy eyes.

I slip the key from her pocket which makes Lily grumble sleepily. When I open the door I'm hit by the scent of flowers. Her apartment is kind of girly but in a really nice way. "So this is why you always smell good," I murmur.

Lily's bedroom is down the hall. I place her gently in the bed, throw the covers over her, and back out slowly. It's almost four in the morning and I don't really feel like finding my way back so I literally crash into her couch and drift away into dream land.

**Remus' POV**

My eyes flutter open slowly and I'm at home. What. My brain blanks for a minute, but then it all comes rushing back. Lily, the club, the tequila, Sirius. Oh god Sirius. I turn and check my bed for any unauthorized guests but it's just me. I guess he really did just take me home. I sigh with relief and get out of bed.

I change into casual sweats because anyone who comes in to buy something won't care. I doubt Lily is going to show up. Wait Lily! How did she get home? I figure maybe Sirius asked James to get her but I'm panicking. I run down the steps to the breakroom and grab James' number.

Lily collects them and now has a rather large pile of post-it notes and napkins with his number on them.

"Hullo?" A groggy James answers.

"Did you pick up Lily last night?" I'm near hysterical.

"Wha- yeah. Yeah she tried to run away from me, but I got her home to her apartment. She hasn't woken up yet."

"What do you mean she hasn't woken up yet!" I cannot believe he's there. Did they have sex? Because Lily is a very different girl with tequila and-. James cuts me off from my racing thoughts.

"Yeah, I did. On the couch. Relax Remus I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't die." I breathe another sigh of relief and start making a pot of coffee. Caffeine is exactly what I need right now. My insane headache is irrelevant. It's kind of difficult because my hands are shaking so hard, but I manage well enough.

"Tell her she doesn't have to come in today." I lean against the counter waiting for my coffee to brew. It's Italian Roast. Not that that matters, but it's strange what my brain holds onto when it's disoriented.

"Will do." I can hear some shifting.

"Thank you James."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." I pour myself the hot beverage and go back upstairs. When I open the door Sirius is sitting on my bed and grinning and the mug slips from my hands like water. The crash is loud and the liquid burns my bare feet.

Sirius jumps up and looks horrified but I'm sure I am worse. Everything feels like a crappy slow motion scene in a movie. "Holy- What are you doing in my house!" I shout in disbelief and anger and something else. I'm not sure what that feeling is.

"I-I took you home," Sirius seems frightened, but he grabs some paper towels and starts cleaning up the mess. At least he's good at something.

"But you didn't have to stay," I hiss. I'm usually a sweet person, but when you anger me I'm a fiery demon. That's what Lily says anyway.

"Sorry, I only wanted to make sure you were ok." My heart coos at this, but my mind knows it's a lie.

"Sure. Get out of my house, Sirius." He understands my anger and resentment so he throws away the last of the broken mug and disappears down the stairs. When he's gone I feel a little empty, but I brush it off as loneliness. That's honestly all it is.

I wait ten minutes to make sure Sirius is really gone before I go downstairs to open up. Ten minutes later while I'm restocking shelves someone comes in. I shrug and figure it's anyone, but then Sirius rounds the corner. "Hey." He grins and stares at my butt. I hop down off the stool and put my hands on my hips. Gosh is this what Lily always feels like?

"I though I told you to leave," I say sternly.

"You told me to get out of your house. That's upstairs." He looks smug, and I'm about to say something until he pulls out flowers from behind his back. "I went and got you these to say I'm sorry." Sirius is somber now. "I shouldn't have stayed because it made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry I scared you." Now I'm frustrated because there's no way I can't forgive him.

"Fine," I fold my arms, "You're forgiven."

"Awesome!" He thrusts the flowers into my arms and backs away with a bow. "I shall leave the prince alone now." I snort and smack him on the back.

"Shut up." Sirius bites his lip and mimes zipping them shut. I roll my eyes and start pushing him towards the door. "Alright you really do have to go now. I have work to do." I close the door, but he continues to stand there, making puppy eyes at me through the glass. I yank the blinds down and throw my hands up in the air in exasperation. Sirius Black will be the death of me I swear.

* * *

I couldn't leave you all with the last cliffie so for my wonderful followers I wrote this. If you want more you have to review because otherwise I'm abandoning it. ;) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a great day. I had woken up this morning to a fresh cup of coffee courtesy of Lily and a new outfit she had gotten me. Ever since the incident last Friday she had been apologizing profusely and buying me gifts, even though I forgave her.

Sirius had come around a few times, but he didn't bug me that much. Usually the man just sat and stared at me while James would chat up Lily. When I finally got too uncomfortable I'd signal to Lily that it was okay to kick them out. She'd shoo them out and I'd try and ignore Sirius still.

This morning though just felt like it was going to be good. Lily wasn't working very long today, the reason for her gifts this particular morning. I sipped my coffee and flipped on the boom box. I made myself a CD of some of my favorite songs the other day and it brightened up dreary shifts a lot. "Valerie" came on first and I started dancing around and singing along with the catchy lyrics.

I stocked books and dusted and arranged things. I danced around and sang out, "And I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress." I didn't hear the door open.

"You have a beautiful voice," someone says and I jump out of my skin and shriek.

"Sirius. Black. You scared the shit out of me!" My hand is clutching my chest and I'm panting like I've run a marathon.

"Sorry," he has the decency to look sheepish. The song plays on but he goes over and sits on the counter.

"Ew don't sit on my counter. You've been riding your motorcycle." My nose wrinkles at the thought of all that dirt.

"No can do babe," Sirius winks,"The view is too good." I huff out a breath, but really I didn't expect any different.

"Whatever. I have a new stock of books in the back, so if you're going to stick around at least make yourself useful." He climbs off the counter.

"And get to stare at that ass? Yes please!" I roll my eyes and lead him to the back room. He lifts the heaviest boxes with the complaint of, "What if you hurt yourself babez?" Sirius plops them down and begins slipping the various books into their rightful spot.

The song has changed a few times by now and most of the songs are disco. Like right now it's a popular song from Earth, Wind, and Fire. Sirius bumps his hip into mine. "You like seventies music?" I nod and look at the ground. Usually people think I'm weird or crazy. "Awesome! I love David Bowie." I can only gaze at him in amazement. "What?"

"I-I just haven't met a lot of people who enjoy similar music. Usually they think I'm crazy." Sirius makes a mock-horrified face.

"Crazy fantastic maybe. Seventies music is the best," he scoffs as if he's a snooty business man. I snort and burst out into giggles. Sirius turns towards me and grabs my hand. He starts dancing around all goofy and grinning at me and mouthing the words. I can't stop laughing.

"Sirius stop."

"C'mon dance with me." He waggles his eyebrows and attempts to spin me around. I stay as serious as I can.

"No. Sirius I have to work. No Sirius," the annoying man pays no attention and continues to dance around like a maniac with that stupid smile he has.

"C'mon Remus." With those two words I can't help myself and we're dancing around and singing and I can't stop laughing. At some point Sirius pulls us so we're chest to chest and we sway together.

The song is ending but we don't notice. I can feel his breath on my lips as I look up at him. Sirius is much taller than me. He leans down closer, his hair falling forward and brushing my face. I lean in a little and I notice now how bright his silver eyes are.

"Am I interrupting something?" I flinch and jump back from Sirius. Lily smugly flicks her eyes from me to Sirius then back to me and so on. My face is bright red, I just know it. God this is so mortifying. I can't stand the awkward tension so I sprint to the break room.

"Dammit Lily you are such a cockblock," I hear Sirius growl. Lily laughs a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting anything for real." Sirius snorts and so do I. Not that anyone hears it.

"I have to go. Tell Remus... I'll see him tomorrow." The door chimes and I know he's gone. Seconds later Lily shows up in the doorway with a guilty look. I'm so embarrassed I bury my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Remus. I screw everything up." She rubs my back soothingly.

"That's just it. There was nothing to screw up," I say trying to convince myself more than her. "Right?" My voice cracks. Before Lily can answer I decide. "Right. Sirius is a selfish bastard and there's nothing going on."

"Oh honey." I step away from her indignantly.

"No Lils. Don't 'oh honey' me. There's nothing there. I'm just fooling myself. I mean come on," I throw my arms in the air as I realize how stupid I've been. "He flirts with everyone. I don't know why I thought I was any different." Lily's face morphs into an expression of worry and pity. She puts her hand on my back, but I throw it off and she flinches. "He's a player Lily. It's time I accept that and stop pretending otherwise."

I run up to my room and flop onto the bed face first. I feel like an overdramatic teenage girl. I pull out my phone and go to delete Sirius' number. My finger hovers over the delete button but I can't do it. I shut my phone off and hurl it at the chair on the other side of the room. It bounces off the back and plops onto the seat part with a loud thud. Then my phone buzzes and of course now it's all the way over there. I get up with a groan and check my texts. One new text from Sirius.

-Shouldnt have walked out. Let me make it up to u-

My stomach drops and my heart flutters. I slowly start to type out my response when I remember. He's just using me for a bit of fun or a quick lay. Deflated, I type back instead:

~Don't bother Sirius. I know what you're up too.~

I fall back onto the bed again and stare at the ceiling forlornly. My phone buzzes again and I glance at the text.

-What did I do? I'm not trying anything I swear! Please babe-

The text goes unanswered.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to the person who left that fabulous review! It made my day and inspired me to continue, thanks so much! These reviews make it easier for me to write new things so please do tell me your thoughts good or bad. ;) xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

I stir my coffee slowly and pitifully. Yesterday had given me a lot to think about in terms of everything. The bookstore had had a few customers today. I heard a car door shut loudly and some shouting. Figuring it was from the store in the next lot I took another leisurely sip of the brown caffeinated drink in front of me. Then I hear an annoyed shriek of, "James!" Immediately I run out to see Lily angrily shouting at the guy.

"Lily! Lils, what's going on?" She huffs and crosses her arms.

"My car broke down this morning so I had to call this dumbass for a ride."

"Hey!"

"Stuff it James," she retorts. I try not to, but I'm giggling before I can stop it. The whole situation is ridiculous, and even I can tell that she's starting to like James more than she lets on.

"Alright. Well, thank you James. See you around."

"It's all good." He winks at Lily and climbs back into his car.

"Why didn't you call me?" We start to walk back inside.

"Because I knew you had a shitty day yesterday and you wouldn't want to pick me up." I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I love you Lils, but since when are you that considerate?" Lily attempts to hold her ground, but we both know it's true.

"Whatever," she grumbles and heads to the break room. "Did you leave any coffee for me?"

"Duh." We laugh at that and she has her drink while I sit on the counter lazily. Coffee is definitely our drug of choice, so to speak. "Lily," I whine from my position on the counter, "I'm so tired."

"Deal with it."

"Mean." I stick my tongue out at her childishly. The doorbell rings and I turn to see who it is. A delivery man is holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Can someone sign for these please?" He seems annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sure." I hop off the counter and sign the pad quickly. The flowers are pretty and I inhale their sweet scent. "Lily, these are for you!" Her red hair flies out as she pops her head around the corner.

"Really?" Lily comes over to the counter where I set them down. She finds the card and reads it out loud. "'Dear Remus, I'm sorry for whatever I have done. I hope things can still be okay between us, love your admirer, Sirius Black.'" I all but fall over. Sirius sent me these beautiful flowers? It can't be, he doesn't seem the type to waste time on flowers and gifts. "Wow, he must really like you." My cheeks flush and I avoid her gaze.

"You really think so?" I hate how he makes me feel like a teenage girl with a crush.

"Yes I do," Lily puts her hands on my shoulders. "Look at me, good. Sirius really likes you. James has told me stories about the Old Sirius, and trust me, you've changed him for the better." I cock my head to the side.

"What do you mean 'the old Sirius'?" She grimaces and stares at the wall.

"Nothing. I mean nothing. Ooh look another customer!" I fall for it and scan outside the door. When I turn around Lily is running for the break room. I smile at her. Lily is so crazy.

"Next time, Lily." I can hear her scoff from here.

"Yeah right Remus." I roll my eyes and resume my position on the counter. The rest of the day is pretty slow. A few people come in and browse, but most of it is me and Lily singing and gossiping. Those things are quite manly by the way. At one point Lily sits on a box of new books and stares at me.

"What is it Lils?" I note her seriousness with concern.

"I just found out an old friend of mine is coming into town."

"Who? Is it Alice? Because she's actually quite nice." Lily cuts me off.

"No Remus. Severus is going to visit me." I nod somberly in understanding. Lily used to agonize over that friendship frequently. Apparently they had gotten along really well until the boy revealed his secret feelings for her. After that things had never been the same. Lily had been quite nice about it, but he grew angry that she didn't love him back. Severus became aggressive and rude towards her until it exploded into one big fight. They hadn't talked since. I, myself, had never met Severus but I'd seen a picture or two.

"It'll be okay Lils, I'm here for you," I pat her on the back reassuringly.

"Thanks Remus. You're the best."

It's almost ten when I decide to close up. Lily kisses me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Rem." She wraps her scarf back around her neck and enters the cold night outside the shop. A few minutes after she leaves I flick off all the lights and go over to lock up when Sirius comes roaring in on his motorcycle. I rest my forehead against the glass door and groan.

"Why? Why me?" There's tapping and I look up to see Sirius grinning down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up," I say, blushing, even though he can't hear me.

Sirius mouths, "Let me in?" I sigh and step back so he can come in. "Did you get my flowers?" He shifts awkwardly for a minute until I nod bashfully.

"Um, thank you. For the flowers, I mean." Sirius beams and tucks some of his long hair behind is ears.

"I'm glad you liked them. So, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" I'm surprised that he seems almost bashful. It's refreshing.

"I'll, try it. How about tomorrow night? Lily can cover for me."

"Wonderful," Sirius wraps his arms around me. I cough and he steps back quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your boundaries." My eyes bug out. How the hell did he even know that? He must have noticed my expression because he says, "I've been doing some reading."

"Really? You reading?" I tease him and Sirius laughs a little. It feels nice to make someone else laugh.

"Always the look of surprise, Remus," he teases back. I scoff in mock derision.

"Of course Mr. Black." He smiles.

"I better be going, until tomorrow my love," Sirius grabs my hand and kisses it. I roll my eyes.

"Don't overdo it."

"Never," he says seriously and puts a hand over his heart dramatically. "I must leave thee." He waves goodbye and blows me kisses until he climbs onto his motorcycle. I climb the stairs slowly and change into my pajamas. An early bedtime seems appropriate after what just happened. I slip into the cold covers and sigh. As I lay in bed I tell myself that it's silly and stupid, but Sirius' rapt attention leaves me feeling warm and ridiculously happy until I fall asleep.

* * *

Hello readers! I apologize for the long wait, writing in 1st person POV is very difficult for me. All your lovely reviews have been great, thank you. If you have any requests or suggestions leave them in the reviews. ;) xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I tried to pull myself from bed, but it was useless. I had been doing too much thinking about Lily's remark. The two words haunted my thoughts and for once my wild imagination was doing me no favors. Although I had a pretty good guess who this 'Old Sirius' was, I didn't know exactly how bad he was. My creative mind had kept me occupied with insane thoughts of what Sirius might've done before. That's why when I heard the front door's bell I jumped so hard I fell out of bed. "Oof." By the light but hurried footsteps progressing up the stair, it must be Lily. When I strain my eyes up to glare at her she has a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Not funny," I grumble and get off the floor lethargically.

"So, what happened then? You only get like this when- Sirius asked you out!" Her eyes widen with realization and suddenly Lily is squealing loudly. "Everything. Now." I slouch onto the bed with exhaustion.

"As much as I'd love to Lils," I sigh, "Can you tell me about Old Sirius first?" Lily's expression softens with understanding as she collapses onto the bed by my side.

"He didn't sleep around if that's what you're thinking," she starts quietly. "He just ran with the wrong crowd. Drinking, smoking, tattoos. Stuff like that. James said that he wears the jacket so no one notices the tattoos." I sit on the bed in silence for a moment. It's kind of odd that Sirius didn't sleep around, but either way he was still a flirt. I couldn't help but simultaneously be terrified and turned on by the thought of his tattoos. "I'll go open up. You think about stuff, kay?" I nod dazedly and she bounds back down the stairs.

By the time I feel even close to ready for anything the sun is beginning to set. It is winter, which means its aroundfive pmor something. I'm not sure and my phone is on the other night stand which is way too far away. The door creaks open, and I lift my head up just enough to see who it is. Lily is standing there with a hand on her hip.

"You think I'm gonna let you miss this date? Get your ass out of bed now." I scramble up. Lily starts throwing things onto the bed from my closet. Shoes, shirts, jackets. They all go flying past me and onto the bed. "Here!" Lily hands me a pair of skinny jeans I didn't know I had and a tight shirt. I give her a look.

"Lily, it's dinner, we're not going to a gay club." She giggles and starts sorting through my shoes. "What?"

"You'll wear whatever I give you because this is Sirius and you need to show him he has to work." Lily finds sneakers that she apparently deems worthy because those are thrust into my hands as well. Meanwhile I'm confusedly standing there.

"What are you even saying?"

"He's gonna want you so bad, but you have to show Sirius that he'll have to work for your love. You won't just be a hit it and quit it."

"Ok first of all, love? Where did that come from? And second what do you mean 'hit it and quit it'. You said he liked me!"

"And he does, but you have to show him that you're interested, but the relationship will go at the speed you want it to. Now get dressed." I strip and wriggle into the insanely tight skinny jeans. Once they're on I can barely breathe.

"Lils if I'm gonna wear these jeans I should at least get to choose the top. Can't I just wear a jumper?"

"I guess." She brushes some fiery red strands of hair away from her eyes. I tug on the large jumper and grab my winter coat off the rack. Lily puts a beanie over my hair and uses her fingers to fix the caramel fringe sticking out.

"You're good. Go have fun." I smile as Lily wraps her arms around me for a quick hug before walking me down the stairs and to the front door of the shop. "What restaurant?"

"Some café down the road." It's new and very popular apparently. That's what Sirius said. She nods and I notice the car parked in front of the store. "Is that James' car?"

"What?" Lily and I watch as Sirius gets out and waves me over. Snow is falling heavily outside and soon he's covered in a layer of it. Lily snorts and shoves me out into the cold. "Have fun!"

Sirius opens his car door for me like a gentleman and I climb in feeling a bit self conscious. When he slides into the driver's side and backs up slowly I only sit quietly, unsure of what to say. The nerves are making it hard to be hungry and the overall queasiness is getting to me. "Can we get coffee or something? I'm not very hungry." His eyes widen, but Sirius nods nevertheless.

"Ok, yeah that's fine." We ride in silence for a while**, **watching the road disappear under the car**.**

"Can I see your tattoos?" The other boy seems surprised at this.

"Um, sure. I guess so? I'm not sure why you'd even care to be honest." I think over this. I'm not really sure why I care either.

When we enter the coffee shop some Indie song is playing and the only other person there is a college girl studying. We pick a booth in the corner for privacy and Sirius orders for the two of us at the counter while I take off my coat. "How'd you know what I want?" I ask him when he sits.

"I noticed what coffee you drink at your shop." The admission is followed by silence as I try to comprehend the thought that this boy even observes things like that.

"Oh. Thank you," I blush a little bit, but I'm proud of myself for not being too flustered.

"Your hair is so cute," Sirius leans forward and runs his fingers through the dirty blonde fringe sticking hank Lily religiously in my head and try not to get flustered. That fails. I think up a distraction from his caressing fingers.

"Can I see your tattoos now?"

"Sure." Sirius pulls back his sleeves and points to the first one. It's a large black dog. "This one is just a dog. I really identify with that animal I guess." I nod and let him continue. Now he pulls up his shirt to reveal his toned stomach and another ink stain. I try not to drool. "This is a map and I'm not exactly sure why I got it. Me and James-"

"James and I," I correct without thinking. Sirius raises an eyebrow, making me flush with embarrassment.

"Ok, James and I decided to get one together. We both liked the map," he shrugs.

"That's really sweet," I smile. I'm not sure why but I'm talking rather quietly. "Y'know—that you guys would do that together." Sirius beams at my approval and now pulls back his other sleeve really far.

"This is a star for my name because you know, Sirius. And this one," he points to a line written in cursive on his wrist. "This says 'I can't change'. It was for my family and to always remind myself of what I've gone through." The curiosity is killing me, but I don't say anything. The issue is definitely too personal.

"Sirius that's amazing. Will you ever get any other tattoos?" The guy behind the counter calls out our drinks but neither of us move.

"Yeah. One day I wanna get a tattoo for a special someone. Whoever my partner will be." Sirius almost looks like he's blushing, but just as quickly the vulnerability is gone. "I'll go get our coffee babez." The wink that follows doesn't send happy tingles down my spine. Instead it reminds me of how this relationship could end up. With me baring my soul to him, and all I get in return is weak flirting.

The coffee is warm and comforting and I can feel myself relaxing with each sip. "What's your favorite color?" I'm not sure why I ask, but it just feels important in the moment.

"Red maybe? Or gold? I don't know. What about you babe?"

"Silver. It's such a beautiful color." Sirius nods almost thoughtfully, but I freeze when his foot brushes my ankle. "Nope. Not even." The raven haired boy whimpers like a puppy and stares at the table sullenly. "Don't pout Sirius, honestly." We're both silent for a moment. "Why do you call me babez?" He shrugs.

"I dunno. It's just a pet name. Does it bother you? Because I can stop." Sirius' tone is frantic now, as he shifts to the side and bites his lip nervously.

"It's fine, I don't mind it," I smile reassuringly. He relaxes in the booth. I try to keep my face relaxed as I think this over. This Sirius was so different from the one I'd come face to face with these past couple weeks. Once Sirius got more comfortable he was like a puppy, and I could see now how James could stand to be his friend. That sounded mean even in my head. The guilt must show on my face because when I come to he's gazing at me with concern.

"You okay, babez?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We keep talking about everything and nothing for the next hour or two. Sirius asks me about my favorite books, and at one point we figure out we enjoy some of the same bands and movies. "So. I'm willing to try this if you are." I wince because I'm making it sound like a business deal. Sirius beams at me. The guy behind the counter chooses now to shuffle over to where we're sitting.

"You guys, like, need to go home. We're closing." Sirius makes a face behind the guy's back and I chuckle.

"Thank you sir," I felt bad that he had to wait around for us. Sirius raises and eyebrow at me, but nevertheless waits for me to put my coat and beanie back on. The cold night air names my cheeks red I'm sure and the light snowfall swirls around us.

The car is warm and comforting, well it is as soon as the hearing kicks in. Sirius and I sit quietly for a minute letting the heat warm our fingers. "Yes." I'm not sure what Sirius is saying. "Ahem, I mean yes I'll be your boyfriend."

"Oh." I steal a glance at him, but he's smugly staring at the windshield. "Okay. But you're on probation."

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way," Sirius says cheekily and sweeps some long black hair out of his face.

"Whatever. Take me home." I pout, but we both know it's fake. When he pulls in front of the shop I squirm. "Should we?" Sirius smiles and winks.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." I watch Sirius lean in and he slowly presses his lips to mine. I try to mimic his movements, he tastes nice like coffee. A minute later he pulls back and I fall out of the car a little. He walks me to the door and waves goodbye like a gentleman and maybe this date wasn't so bad.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long! And yes thank you for those long reviews, I love those! The next chapter is coming very soon, I promise, it's already half written. Thank you for reading! ;) xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I wait for James to respond, although I have no idea why he'd be calling me so freaking early. The sun is barely rising and the thin streams of light cover my sheets.

"Hey Remus. I'm calling because, well Sirius really. I know you guys have only been dating a week or two."

"Two," I inform him. I can practically feel the eye roll through the phone.

"Ok two weeks now. If you ever do anything to hurt him I'll kill you, understood?" I chuckle and nod, but then realize he can't see me.

"Yep." I wait for him to hang up, but he doesn't. "Anything else?" I can hear him sigh.

"Just, be careful with him Remus. Why do you think he's never had a real relationship before? I mean, his family really fucked with his mind." My mind flashes back to that 'I can't change' tattoo. Was James really going to explain it to me? I could only hope so.

"What do you mean?" I'm clutching the phone to my ear as tightly as possible.

"They didn't accept that he was gay. So they disowned him at age fifteen, then he lived at my house until he was eighteen." It makes sense in my head, but I can't manage to say anything. I'm stunned.

"Oh." I deflate back against my headboard. The sunlight gets in my eyes but I ignore it.

"Bye Remus."

"Bye James."

* * *

Lily called to me, her voice bouncing through the shop, "Remus it's for you. Again." Her mock frustration makes me laugh, because I know secretly she's thrilled for me. I appear from out of the bookshelves and my eyes brighten at the gorgeous flowers awaiting me. There's no note, but I know who they're from. This time a chocolate bar accompanies it and a post-it is stuck to the front.

The post-it reads in Sirius' messy scrawl 'a little birdy told me how much you love chocolate baby'. I laugh and tear into the chocolate happily. By little birdy, he meant James, who had heard it from Lily. I share the chocolate with Lily while we wait for customers to come in. I couldn't decide whether February was our best time of year or our worst. Some days there'd be tons of customers, other days not so much.

"Hey Remus," my friend says thoughtfully. She has her mouth full of chocolate and one of the flower petals is in her hair, because she's laying on the counter.

"Yeah?" I swallow another bite of the sweet treat.

"Let's say hypothetically I had a secret boyfriend. What would you do?"

"Lils?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Where would she even have met a guy.

"All hypothetical I swear," she holds up her hands in defense. I lean against the counter and think it over. Until it locks into place.

"No shit. You're dating James!" Lily springs up with her bright red hair flying all over.

"No! I am most definitely not dating him." I smirk at her and shake my head.

"You didn't even insult him, of course you are. Uh, this is gold." She groans and face plants on the counter.

"Mmf-bmmfuh."

"What?" Lily raises her head to glare at me.

"It just happened, okay? I don't even know." Lily moaned again and lay there. Of course this was the perfect moment for a customer to come in. The lady just stared at Lily as if she'd grown another head, but my friend didn't notice.

"I'm sorry, boy troubles," I mouth. The sympathy and nod that follows almost wipes the serious expression from my face, but I manage not to burst out laughing. I eye the lady browsing and lean down to Lily's ear. "There's a customer," I whisper it quietly. Lily bolts up almost comically and quickly stands on the floor. The lady gives her a kind smile, and in return Lily raises an eyebrow at me. "What?" We leave it at that.

* * *

I tapped on the name and tried not to whimper as another lightning flash illuminated the room. The phone clicks as he picks up, "Hello? Remus, what's wrong?" His voice is groggy and for a minute I feel completely ridiculous for calling at this hour. That is, until another thunder clap shakes the room and I yelp. Now that spring was approaching we would get terrible sleet storms.

"Um, no. Can you come over?" My voice is small, and I can't help but hate how weak I sound.

"Right now? I mean, uh sure babe." I hear some rustling and dread the moment when he has to hang up.

"Could you maybe, stay on the phone?" He takes a deep breath and a door opens and closes loudly on his end.

"Sure babe. I'll take James' car." I sigh with relief and sit curled up in my bed, just listening to his breathing. He starts the car, I can hear it roaring to life. The thunder continues and I'm attempting to stay quiet but the whimper leaps out before I can muffle it. "It's alright baby," he calms me. Eventually he appears from the stairs and I whimper more as the lightning brightens the room.

Immediately Sirius kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket and shirt. He's completely soaked from the rain. Sirius climbs into bed and wraps his arms around me while I sniffle. "Shh." We stay like this until I feel the urge to explain myself.

"I'm sorry. It just reminds me of this accident I had when I was little." With my ear pressed to his chest I can hear his steady heartbeat.

"What happened?" The curiousity and concern in his tone makes me continue.

"My dad had a business deal that went wrong. This guy who got the raw end of the deal was so mad that he tried to break in, and um, kidnap me." My voice is getting shaky, but Sirius holds me tighter. "My parents had been nervous about something like this, so they stopped him. Not before he gave me a scar." I blink back the tears threatening to spill out. Sirius' heartbeat still beats on with a steadiness.

"Where is it?" His hot breath tickles my ear, and it should be annoying but it's not.

"On my chest." I gasp as Sirius' hand slips under the hem of my shirt to look for it. His thin fingers run over it until he finds the subtle difference and runs his fingertips along the line. Moonlight shines on the both of us, and I stare into Sirius' eyes and pant. My heart is racing from his touch and I try to convey that I'm not ready.

"Shh, I understand baby," he murmurs and withdraws his hand. "Don't worry." Sirius brings the hand to my hair and holds me close. After I'm not sure how long I lie down and he crawls under the covers with me. We curl up and face each other. It makes me feel five years old again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He grins and shrugs.

"No reason." We smile at each other like we have this big secret that no one else knows. Sirius grabs my hand and holds it.

"You're such a romantic," I giggle and flutter my eyes. He raises is finger to his lips and mimes fake shushing.

"Don't tell anyone, baby." We laugh together quietly and I burrow further into the covers. We drift into dreamland, lulled by the pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof, and soothed by each other's presence.

* * *

In the morning I roll out of bed slowly because hell if I'm gonna wake up Sirius. I creep down the stairs in my t-shirt and shorty-shorts. The coffee pot is down here so. I make sure the closed sign is there and then I begin to make coffee. I even turn on the radio because I feel so much better now than I did before Sirius came to my rescue. Ridiculous sod, even though I loved him so. Fuck. I mean, I think I love him? Fuck fuck fuck.

The coffee pot beeps and I pull the pot out and pour some in my cup. I bring the warm cup to my nose and sniff. The rest of it is a nice blur of caffeinated deliciousness. When I'm done I trudge back upstairs and Sirius is in the shower. I face palm because honestly my life is one big joke. Well haha let's see if I can handle this one. Probably not. One damn cliche after another, honestly.

While I'm having a mini panic attack the bathroom door opens and steam clouds out. "Oh. I hope it's okay that I showered?" I'm speechless, as I expected. Well not really, but my boyfriend is gorgeous. I withhold my laugh at the preposterousness at the thought. My boyfriend. Huh. My cheeks are flushed and Sirius raises an eyebrow in that cocky way of his.

"Um, it's fine." He winks. "Oh sod off." In the light of day I notice a red, raw looking section on his arm. No I was most definitely not checking him out. From my angle I can't tell what it is so I stride closer. "What's on your arm, Siri?" Sirius startles, but I'm not sure whether it's from the nickname or the question.

"Oh. It's, do you really wanna know?" I roll my eyes because of course I do. "Ok, don't freak out. It's a new tattoo. A cup of coffee." Sirius turns so I can see it. "It reminded me of you because it was the first thing I ever saw you do. Drink a cup of coffee, I mean." I am so stunned I feel like one of those ridiculous teenage fans that faint all the time. When I say nothing Sirius tilts his head forward and inhales sharply. I see where this is headed a mile away so I jump in.

"Sirius, that's amazing. Why would you do that for me? I'm nothing special." He beams, literally brightens like the sun and hugs me tightly in all his wet glory.

"You mean it Remmie? I really hoped you would like it, but I was nervous you wouldn't. I know it was a bit forward of me, but I really think-" I cut Sirius off with my finger.

"I love it, you're a hopeless romantic. Now please put on some clothes before I have a problem." Delight flickers across Sirius' face and then dark lust swirls in his eyes. He steps closer and presses into me, and I'm frozen.

"You sure that's what you want baby?" Sirius leans forward and nips at my neck. Goodness this man gives new meaning to the words a self control.

"N-no Siri. I've got to work." I push his head away sternly, however Sirius is only deterred for a minute.

"Later then." With that he bounds off leaving me frustrated in every sense of the word.

"No. Not later," Sirius starts skipping down the stairs still clad in a towel. "Do not go down there! Sirius what if someone sees you? Come back here!" Remus chases after him down the stairs. Overall it is a good morning, even if some people passing by were flashed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know in the reviews if you guys would like the playlist for this story. Um I have had the main tone/mood worked out but your feedback definitely helps. Most of the plot comes on the spot though ;D. Long reviews make my week! ;) xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

The funny thing about my life is that it went exactly as I feared it would, yet at the same time it defied my expectations by being wholly wonderful. I work at the bookstore with Lily and Harry comes sometimes when he feels like it. Sirius and I don't live together, but of course I meet up with him as often as I can while running the shop. He is so beautiful, I love him with my entire being so much that it hurts.

So every Wednesday morning I get up really early and go to the market to buy him flowers. Being the thoughtful husband that I am. Then I drive and drive until I get there and I give him the flowers and chat with him about everything that's going on. How Harry is in highschool now, he's moody as ever. His friends are decent, even if his boyfriend is hard to stand. And when I feel myself falling asleep from talking and laughing so much I give him a hug and get back in my car and drive home and don't lookk back at the graveyard.

I work when I feel like it, drink coffee religiously, and check up on Teddy as often as I can. He is the light of my life and all that cheesy shit parents are bursting with, but now I am one of them as well.

But how am I truly? Am I sad? Am I depressed? Did I meet someone new? It doesn't matter because I am fine and so are you and

* * *

I struggled with how to continue this story, I had major writer's block and I was going to abandon this. But I thought of my dear readers and so this is my gift to you. A definite ending, a satisfaction, and I hope you will accept my gift and tell me what you think or thought or love or hate. Thank you so very much, read on. :) xoxo


End file.
